It is known that the tires of vehicles are inflated with compressed air which is injected into the, inner chamber of the tire through the valve, until the correct working pressure is reached.
It is also known that in the event of long road journeys especially in the summer or in the case of extreme conditions, such as during competitions with sports vehicles, the tires tend to overheat and the pressure to increase. The hot air in the tires tends to damage the structure of the tire due to oxidation and ozonolysis phenomena.
These phenomena produce dangerous and uncontrollable effects on the tires, which after traveling a certain distance on the road or track undergo a sudden drop in performance, with a considerable limitation in the life of the tires as a result of mechanical and thermo-oxidative stress.
In particular, according to the results of standard length track tests, it was found that vehicle tires normally inflated with compressed air traditionally undergo a sudden drop in performance after the sixth or seventh lap, continuing to decrease and making frequent gear changes necessary.
To overcome this limitation in the performance of air-inflated tires, the use of gas mixtures was tested and a series of gases were selected on the basis of various properties.
The use of these gases or mixtures did not, however, lead to appreciable results, and it was found that tires traditionally inflated with these nitrogen, helium or argon-based gaseous mixtures, and the tires of track sports vehicles, also undergo a sudden drop in performance after a certain number of laps, making it necessary to replace them after a short time.
In fact the critical temperature for some racing tires is 130° C., over which the tire “shatters”, in other words the part which would normally be worn out on the asphalt surface becomes detached from the pressurized chamber.
The construction of tires with this known technology is carried out in two stages: the first being the pressure chamber, the second the rubber mix, which is worn out on the asphalt.
When the two parts are superimposed and vulcanized, small air bubbles could remain trapped between the two parts, and an increase in temperature over 130° C. would cause them to increase in volume finally forming blisters that would inevitably explode.